


Erik, Why? (Podfic/Dramatic Reading)

by AsexualMagneto, UndercoverGodmother



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverGodmother/pseuds/UndercoverGodmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dramatic reading of "Erik, Why?" the second installment in my "Sensual Train Lovemaking" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik, Why? (Podfic/Dramatic Reading)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erik, Why?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692823) by [AsexualMagneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto). 



> My INCREDIBLE friend Becca is doing the narration, while I am reading the dialogue. Why we ended up doing it this way I have no clue, since she is better at accents than me. Not even that I was particularly trying to do accents. It just happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not speak German even a little bit omg


End file.
